Nono Motoe
Nono Motoe is a student and twin sister of Nene Motoe. She is later revealed to be a member of the main cast. Appearance Nono looks completely identical to her twin sister. She has short, curly, strawberry blonde hair with a braid in the front swept to the right (Nene's braid is swept to the left). She is commonly seen in her school uniform. Their undergarments are also shown when Cerberus kills them; Nono wears a pair of orange panties under her skirt, while Nene's panties are yellow. Personality Fake Personality Nono appeared to be a happy, energetic and very fun-loving girl, much like Nene's fake personality. She spoke in sync with Nene. Actual Personality Like Nene, Nono is a criminal and played a role in the "Main Cast" in exchange of Fumito wiping all of the bad things she and her sister had done off of their record. She treats Saya like a freak and is very rude to her. The twin sisters are not very close at all. This was shown when Nene punched Nono in order to escape from the Cerberus Elder Bairn. = Plot The twins took part in Saya's daily life and appeared to look up to her until she supposedly "died" in episode 6. Nene was killed by the Centipede, and Nono was killed by the Shadow Elder Bairn. In episode 10 it is revealed that both twins are still alive when Saya learns that the books in the archive were fake. Episode 11 shows that Nono, along with her sister, Kanako, Yuuka, Itsuki, and Tokizane, were a part of the "main cast" of the fake town built for the experiment on Saya and that her death was fake. After Tokizane brought the tube of Elder Bairn blood and Kanako explained the truth to Saya, the twins told Saya that they didn't care what happened to her and that they wanted to go back to their normal lives. When an Elder Bairn attacked the group, they ran away to the shrine and met up with Yuuka and Itsuki, who questioned their actions. They blamed it on Kanako by saying she told Saya everything. When Fumito surprises them with his appearance, they try to change the subject by assuming the "show" is over and that they may leave. Fumito agreed, saying if "the actors don't want to act, they shall leave the stage" and had the Cerberus attack them, starting with Tokizane (who's skull was crushed when the Cerberus stepped on it). After Fumito told the twins that their talismans were fake, they ran away before the Cerberus reached over to them. In a desperate attempt to escape, Nene punched Nono in the face and Nono fell. She was then grasped by her legs by the Cerberus and killed when it slammed her repeatedly on the pavement and ate her. The Cerberus then grabs Nene, splitting her legs apart by her ankles and tearing her in half before eating her. Category:Incomplete Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Female Characters